Tout ne tient parfois qu'à un fil
by BNCocaZero
Summary: Tout ne tient parfois qu'à un fil. Deux jumelles un peu spéciales entrent à Poudlard. Rien d'original me direz-vous... Mais Alice et Chloé sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus étrange... Pour leur plus grand malheur. On est nulles en résumés, c'est notre première fic alors, sivouplé, soyez indulgents...
1. Chapter 1

_**Tout ne tient parfois qu'à un fil**_

Bonjour à tous ! ** Ouais c'est ça salut ! **Bienvenue sur notre première fanfic. **Ne nous jugez pas please ! C'est vraiment notre première fic !** Euh... Non vraiment j'ai rien à dire... **Ben alors laisses-les lire !**

Ok... Bonne lecture ! **Et lisez jusqu'au bout !**

* * *

Introduction :

_Elle fixe le plafond. Le plafond blanc est devenu rouge. Tout est devenu rouge. Rouge comme le sang, rouge comme la douleur, rouge comme les cris qui franchissent ses lèvre, pour le plus grands plaisir de son assassin. Parce qu'il va la tuer. Elle le sait. En fait, elle ne pensait pas tenir aussi longtemps. Mais, il ne lui reste pas de temps. Personne ne viendra. Elle va mourir. Mourir... Ce mot sonne comme une délivrance à ses oreilles. Elle va mourir. Elle ferme les yeux : elle n'en peut plus de tout ce rouge, de ce rouge n'en peut plus du rire du fou à son oreille. Elle n'en peut plus de la douleur qui lui transperce le corps. Elle n'en peut plus de l'odeur métallique du sang qui lui agresse la gorge. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse glisser dans la douce langueur qu'elle repoussait depuis le début. Mourir... C'est simple, finalement. Tout s'éteint. La douleur. Les cris. Les rires. Le rouge. Le blanc. Le noir. _

_Le noir._

_Puis la lumière._

_La lumière blanche, douce et tendre, qui lui dit : « C'est fini. Tu es libre maintenant. »_

_Une douleur. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était. Une douleur lui perfore le cœur. Elle ne peut plus souffrir ! Elle est déjà morte ! Mais, sa peau brûle. Elle a mal. La lumière se retire. Elle plonge dans un gouffre sans fond. Noir._

Alice ouvrit les yeux. Elle émergeait d'un cauchemar atroce. La douleur, les rires,... Tout lui avait paru tellement réel... Elle s'assit dans son lit et frissonna. Il faisait encore nuit et la lune brillait par la fenêtre ouverte. La nuit de juillet était douce pourtant, une sensation de terreur ne la quittait pas, lui mettant la chair de poule. Precautionneusement, elle se leva, sortit de son lit en fer et s'approcha du lit jumeau. Sa sœur dormait. Ses cheveux aubruns, exactement identiques à ceux d'Alice, formaient une corolle ondulée autour de son visage de poupée.

-Chloé ! Souffla Alice.

Sa jumelle remua.

-Cholé !

La jeune fille se reveilla brusquement, se redressa violemment et tenta de retrouver son calme alors qu'Alice, rassurée, s'asseyait sur le lit. Les ressort grincèrent un peu mais, elle n'y fit pas attention.

-Alice ! Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Il faut être fou pour reveiller les gens en pleine nuit ! Gémit Chloé.

Puis voyant l'expression térrifiée de sa sœur, elle murmura :

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

-Oui, murmura Alice, plus confiante. Encore le même.

Chloé soupira et s'écarta un peu, lui faisant de la place près d'elle, dans le petit lit. Pleinement rassurée, Alice se coula sous la couverture et se blottit contre sa sœur, son inséparable.

* * *

**C'est un peu court mais que voulez-vous... C'est une intro... **Oui. Le chapitre suivant sera sans doute un peu plus long.

Nous acceptons tous les commentaires donc n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, ça fait plaisir. **Mais ne soyez pas trop méchants quand même...**

A la prochaine ! **Bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !** Enfin.. Surtout à toutes... **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** Ben, il y a surtout des filles sur ce site... **Qui sait ? Peut être qu'un garçon est en train de nous lire... **Alors, si un garçon lit ces lignes, je suis désolée... **

Nous tenons à dire merci aux lecteurs. **Et surtout à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Donc un grand merci à Guest et à Reglissementhe :) **A TOUS les lecteurs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Chloé et Alice

Chloé se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa sœur. Elle s'assura qu'Alice dormait profondément avant de quitter le lit le plus silencieusement possible. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 5 heures du matin. A cette heure-ci, tout l'orphelinat dormait à poings fermés. Elle enfila en hâte un de leurs uniformes, s'examina dans le miroir de l'armoire en fer, pesta contre sa silhouette trop fins qui lui donnait l'air, à 16 ans, d'être une gamine de 12 ou 13 ans, lança un regard à sa moitié qui dormait, insouciante, et sauta par la fenêtre.

Leur chambre se trouvait au deuxième étage de l'orphelinat, elle adorait la sensation de chute libre, son cœur qui faisait un saut périlleux... Ça, c'était une bonne raison de sa lever plus tôt le matin. Elle stoppa sa chute à 10 cm du sol, se mit debout en beauté et partit d'un pas pressé dans les rues de Londres. Les passants lui lançaient des regards condescendants et elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était même pas peignée. Elle devait avoir l'air de sortir du lit. Fébrilement, la jeune fille passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin d'avoir l'air plus acceptable. Elle tourna à l'angle de Marder Street, se dirigeant vers un terrain vague où elle aimait beaucoup aller. Sa sœur comprendrait. Elle inventerait un mensonge, lui trouverait une excuse, ou même prendrait sa place... Comme d'habitude. C'était Alice qui avait eu l'idée d'intervertir leurs identités. Ainsi, quand Chloé faisait le mur (ce qui arrivait régulièrement), sa sœur prenait sa place, lui créant une couverture parfaite. Avec le temps, Alice avait réussi à mimer toutes les petites habitudes, tous les tics de Chloé. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le garçon qui marchait vers elle et lui rentra dedans. Elle entra durement en contact avec le trottoir. Depuis cette position, elle détailla la cause de sa rencontre avec le sol : un garçon de son age, très beau, dans le genre beau ténébreux aux multiples conquêtes. Mince. Elle était rentrée dans le Prince Charmant... Un jour, Alice et elle étaient parties à la recherche de ce prince, embrassant toutes les grenouilles d'Hyde Park. Chloé n'avait rien récolté, en dehors d'un herpès...

-Vous êtes une grenouille ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'exclamait :

-Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu vas ?

-Quoi ? Firent-ils en même temps.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal. C'était peut être le Prince Charmant, mais avec la galanterie en moins... Et remarque alors qu'il tirait une valise.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu portes un uniforme pendant les vacances ? Riposta-t-il.

-Parce que je suis orpheline, _monsieur_. Et que, dans les orphelinats, on porte toujours un uniforme, répondit-elle, un brin irritée.

Et, sur ces mots, elle poursuivit son chemin. Si tous les Princes charmants étaient comme ça, elle préférait en rester au stade des grenouilles. D'un pas digne (autant qu'on puisse l'être quand on vient de s'étaler sur le trottoir), elle termina son chemin jusqu'au terrain vague, son jardin secret. Là, elle s'assit dans l'herbe desséchée et ferma les yeux. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle soit brûlée par le soleil, et pour que les voisins se rendent compte de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle posa lentement la main sur la pelouse jaunâtre, se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait faire, pesa de toute sa volonté sur le malheureux gazon et d'un seul coup, il prit feu. Un sourire de victoire étira ses lèvres. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle essayait de le faire volontairement (oui, parce que, mettre le feu à son lit ou geler l'eau des douches, ça ne compte pas).

-Éteint-toi, maintenant, murmura-t-elle à la petite flamme.

Qui ne s'éteignait pas. Avec un juron qu'on ne reproduira pas ici, Chloé se mit en devoir d'éteindre le feu qui se propageait sur le terrain vague. Il lui fallait de l'eau... Mais il n'y avait pas d'eau ! Elle se mit alors à écraser les flammes. Gesticulant et piétinant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle était en sueur, et le terrain vague jusque là desséché était à présent carbonisé. Avec un soupir de profond abattement, l'orpheline planta ses doigts dans la terre et commença à faire repousser les herbes et le gazon.

* * *

Allongé sur son matelas, Alice lisait pour la cinquième fois « Une étude en rouge ». Un de ses livres préférés. Elle l'avait reçu à Noël et, depuis, on ne l'en détachait plus. Elle avait mis une chaise devant la porte, pour coincer la poignée. Quand sa sœur rentrerait, elle n'aurait qu'à passer par la fenêtre. Soudain, elle tressaillit. Chloé venait de s'engager dans la rue de l'orphelinat. Elle le sentait. Le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil venait de disparaître. Alice se leva et se pencha à la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir sa jumelle, échevelée et au visage tiré, s'élever vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna-t-elle, une fois la fenêtre refermée.

-J'ai réussi ! J'ai mis le feu à la pelouse du terrain vague ! Répondit Chloé, euphorique.

Alice soupira. Sa jumelle sautai presque de joie... Et elle était toujours comme ça...

-Et, tu as réussi à l'éteindre ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Avoua sa sœur, toute euphorie oubliée.

Elle venait à peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il était imprudent de sauter par la fenêtre, que quelqu'un aurait pu la voir ou qu'elle aurait pu ne pas réussir son atterrissage qu'on tambourina à la porte, épargnant à Chloé une leçon de morale que, selon Alice, elle n'aurait pas volée.

-Alice et Chloé Emerson ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir cette porte ! Sur le champ ! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur et murmura, accablée :

-Mrs Andrews.

Et, du pas d'un condamné allant à la potence, elle s'avança vers la porte et retira la chaise. Elle eut juste le temps de reculer et la porte s'ouvrit sur Mrs Andrews, directrice de l'orphelinat Wool's et sur un inconnu. Alice l'examina, de plus en plus ahurie : il portait une longue barbe blanche ornée d'un petit bijou, ainsi qu'une sorte de robe turquoise.

D'un pas assuré, il entra dans la petite pièce et dit, en tendant courtoisement la main à la jeune fille :

-Enchanté, mesdemoiselles. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **Laissez-nous des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;).

**A la prochaine ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs ! **Et merci de continuer à nous lire ! **Après la fin sadique du chapitre précédent, **niark niark niark :)**, on s'est dépêchées de taper et de poster la suite. **Donc, si c'est de mauvaise qualité, ne nous en voulez pas.**

Ah ! Oui ! Merci à Celia123 pour son commentaire. **Merci encore Celia !**

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le professeur Dumbledore

Chloé examina minutieusement le professeur. Il était très, très excentrique. Probablement un fou échappé de l'asile... Elle se retint de de lui arracher la barbe lorsqu'il serra la main de sa sœur. On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber... Elle bouscula sa sœur et se plaça devant elle dans une attitude protectrice (Pour qui se prenait ce type ?) et lança à Mrs Williams d'un air courroucé :

-Si vous croyez vous débarrasser de nous en nous confiant à ce type, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

-Chloé... S'il te plaît...

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, qui avait posé une main apaisante sur son épaule et la regardait d'un air gêné. Puis, elle fixa Mrs Williams, qui lui lançait un regard outré. Enfin, le vieux fou qui paraissait follement s'amuser.

-Miss Emerson ! Je vous prierai de bien vouloir rester polie et courtoise, s'exclama la directrice, d'un ton qui n'était ni poli, ni courtois.

Chloé sentit les doigts de sa sœur se crisper sur son épaule.

-Après tous les problèmes que vous avez causé à cet établissement, vous comptez nuire encore à la réputation de notre orphelinat en envoyant sur les roses la seule personne qui s'intéresse un tant soit peu à vous ?!

-Je vous hais ! Hurla Chloé, sans prêter attention à sa sœur ou au visiteur.

-Avec un caractère comme le vôtre, je comprends que vos parents n'aient pas voulu de vous ! Persifla la directrice.

Là, Chloé vit rouge. Enfin, noir. Elle entendit sa sœur reculer, comme si on venait de lui porter un coup. Comment osait-elle ? Alice et elle n'avaient-elles pas assez souffert ? De quel droit parlait-elle ainsi de leurs parents ? Elle détestait cette femme qui la faisait souffrir sa sœur et elle. Oh oui ! Elle la haïssait ! A cette pensée, un calme glacial l'envahit.

-Ne. Touchez. Pas. A. Nos. Parents, cracha-t-elle d'une voix basse, presque dans un murmure.

Mrs Williams poussa alors un cri d'horreur : Chloé avait accidentellement (ou volontairement) mis le feu à sa directrice.

Elle sentit sa sœur la tirer en arrière, pendant que le vieux fou pointait un bâton vers Mrs Williams. Il prononça un mot incompréhensible en latin et de l'eau éteignit le feu. Il fit un mouvement avec son bout de bois et la directrice s'écroula sur le sol, raide comme un balais.

-Stupéfixiée, annonça-t-il calmement en réponse au regard interrogatif des jumelles.

Le regard pétillant, il s'assit sur le lit de Chloé et, d'un geste courtois, il les invita à faire de même. Dans leur propre chambre ! Chloé se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Alice et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La présence de sa sœur à ses côtés la détendit imperceptiblement. L'homme prit la parole :

-Tout d'abord, bonjour, jeunes demoiselles, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Euh... Bonjour, glissa Alice.

Chloé, elle, ne dit rien. Elle n'adresserait pas la parole à cet énergumène.

-Je suis le directeur d'une école qui s'appelle Poudlard.

-Pourquoi vous nous parlez de ça ? Demanda sa sœur.

-Parce que Poudlard est une école de magie et que vous pouvez y entrer.

-Vous nous prenez pour qui ? Pour des gamines ? Le Père Noël, on n'y croit plus depuis longtemps, s'écria Chloé.

Et s'était vrai ! Elle avait découvert à 7 ans que ses cadeaux venaient de sa sœur.

-La magie existe réellement, vous venez d'en avoir la preuve, déclara Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer professeur... S'il vous plaît... souffla Alice d'un ton hésitant.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel : voilà que sa sœur encourageait le vieux fou à parler...

* * *

Alice se blottit sous sa couette, en repensant aux explications de Dumbledore. La magie existait. Les sorciers existaient. Son rêve se réalisait. Le professeur leur avait dit que les sorciers se dissimulaient depuis toujours aux yeux des moldus (les gens sans pouvoirs). En tant que sorcières, et au vu de leur âge, elles allaient entrer en 6ème année. Il faudrait beaucoup travailler et la pauvre Alice était déjà angoissée en y pensant. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, enfin, vers son dos, puisque Chloé était face au mur. Depuis que le sorcier était parti, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Elle était peut être vexée...

Avec un soupir triste, Alice se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas dormir, mais la fatigue eut raison d'elle. Elle se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Elle était plongée dans le noir, à présent. Une sensation d'oppression lui écrasait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle se mit à hurler, frappant les parois de ses poings, au risque de se casser le poignet. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, et elle s'étala hors de son placard. Elle se releva vivement, regarda à droite, puis à gauche : personne._

_-La prochaine fois que tu es enfermée dans ce placard, évite de crier. Il y en a qui aimeraient avoir la paix pour étudier._

_Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler._

_-J'étais enfermée, je te rappelle !_

_-Ce n'est pas une raison pour nuise à la tranquillité sonore de tes camarades._

_Et, à ces mots, il se détourna et quitta le couloir d'un pas nonchalant._

_-...Et bien merci ! Hurla-t-elle, vexée._

_-De rien ! Répondit une voix lointaine et moqueuse._

_De colère, elle envoya son pied dans la porte, qui était ouverte. Elle tomba alors au milieu des seaux et des balais, avec un cri de surprise._

_Le garçon surgit au bout du couloir et s'exclama :_

_-Le silence, c'est quand il n'y a pas de bruit._

_Elle le regarda partir une seconde fois, folle de rage, non seulement contre lui mais également contre elle._

Alice se réveilla. Elle était dans le noir, encore. La peur l'empêchait de bouger, de faire quoi que ce soit. Timidement, elle appela sa sœur, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle retint sa respiration pour guetter le souffle régulier et rassurant de Chloé. Soulagée, elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Doucement, elle sourit à son oreiller.

Elle était une sorcière, elle irait à Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà ! **J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus par le fait qu'on ne décrive pas les (laborieuses) explications de Dumbledore mais on avait la flemme. **Non ! On arrivait juste pas à les raconter ! **Ben vous croyez ce que vous voulez.**

Les reviews nous font toujours aussi plaisir **alors soyez pas radins please ;)**

Bye ! **A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

Oui, nous n'avons pas posté plus tôt... Nous sommes impardonnables. **Elle avait oublié cette fic.**Pas vrai ! J'étais surchargée de boulot!**C'est ça c'est ça... **

Bon alors merci aux reviewers... ** Au fait, dédicace spéciale à TheFanne qui a réveillé BN... Mais pas la peine de nous saquer, je l'aurais forcée sinon...**

Sur ces mots... Bonne lecture !

**Ah ! Oui ! On avait oublié de die que tout l'Univers Harry Potter est à JKR. **Malheureusement :'(

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le Poudlard Express

Alice se cramponna fermement à la main de Chloé. Le spectacle qui s'étendait devant ses yeux était...magique. La fumée qu'émettait la locomotive rouge se répandait partout, la faisant tousser. Elle tourna son regard vers sa sœur, qui semblait aussi ébahie qu'elle. Elle laissa ensuite son regard glisser sur la foule. Effrayant. Les gens parlaient, criaient, pleuraient, riaient. Les chats, les crapauds et les hiboux circulaient librement. Elle sentit la main de Chloé se raidir dans la sienne : sa sœur fixait un point, loin, devant. Curieuse, elle scruta la foule, à la recherche de ce qui monopolisait tant l'attention de sa sœur.

_Où est mon crapaud ?_

La voix s'était fait entendre toute seule. De surprise, Alice lâcha la main de sa jumelle.

_Je suis perdue ! Papa ! Maman !_

Alice se détourna de sa sœur pour observer une petite fille qui sanglotait, l'air paniqué.

_Ah ! Ces Sangs-de-Bourbe! Toujours à grouiller là où ils ne devraient pas être ! _

Elle se tourna et vit un jeune homme pâle, aux cheveux blonds platines et au menton pointu qui toisait les gens d'un air méprisant.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Il me regarde ! Pourvu qu'aucune mèche ne dépasse de mon chignon !_

_Pourquoi il la regarde elle et pas moi ?_

_Sirius Black est tellement sexy... Il paraît qu'il a rompu avec Mindy... J'ai peut être ma chance !_

Les mots tournoyaient dans sa tête, hurlés par des voix aiguës et criardes. Alice se boucha les oreilles mais les voix criaient toujours dans son crâne. Elle saisit sa valise, bouscula un garçon et partit en courant vers la locomotive rouge.

_Pas mal ! En plus, elle me fixe comme si j'étais un dieu. Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre elle et moi. _

Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers celui qui avait de pareilles pensées. Et rencontra deux yeux bleu-gris qui fixaient une blonde au corps de mannequin.

Elle recula, mais se heurta à quelque chose de dur.

_Ah ! Ma Lily-Jolie ! Quelle femme fantastique ! Je me demande si elle porte des nuisettes ! _

-Fais attention !

-Pardon, murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit deux pas en arrière, heurta sa valise et tomba assise dessus.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda une voix inquiète.

-Laisse tomber, Lunard, ça lui arrive souvent de tomber quand elle rencontre un beau gosse...

-N'empêche elle ne l'a pas traité de grenouille, lui.

-Je ne t'ai jamais traité de grenouille !

-T'as une jumelle, c'est ça ? Demanda un brun à lunettes, l'air moqueur.

-Ben... Oui...

On la saisit alors par le poignet et elle se retrouva debout. Elle plongea son regard dans celui, ambré, de son sauveur.

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle, tendant d'ignorer les pensées parasites qui menaçaient d'infiltrer son esprit.

Elle fit volte-face et s'en alla, tirant sa valise.

-Elle est un peu bizarre, cette fille, entendit-elle malgré elle.

Elle s'engagea dans le train et chercha un compartiment vide, retenant ses larmes de rage.

Alice finit par en trouver un, qui n'était occupé que par une personne. Elle entra, salua, puis commença à hisser sa valise dans le filet à bagages. Après avoir tiré, poussé, tempêté, juré, elle y parvint et se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette. Elle reporta alors son regard vers son camarade. C'était un garçon. Brun, le visage fin, séduisant mais froid. Il semblait absorbé par la lecture d'un épais livre marron et n'avait pas l'air de s'être aperçu de sa présence.

-Salut!fit-elle, pour engager la conversation.

-Bonjour, répondit-il d'un air indifférent.

Alice soupira et appuya son front contre la vitre glacée, observant le quai, les gens qui couraient, qui parlaient, qui discutaient, qui s'embrassaient, qui vivaient, tout simplement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une tornade rousse s'engouffra dans le compartiment. La jeune fille regarda, surprise, une fille aux cheveux plus que carotte s'asseoir sur le siège vide où elle avait vu le garçon en train de lire. L'inconnue sortit un journal, la « Gazette du Sorcier », et se cacha derrière. Voyant le regard interrogateur d'Alice, elle lâcha, laconique :

-J'essaie d'échapper à Potter.

Curieuse, la jeune fille planta son regard dans les deux émeraudes de la sorcière assise en face d'elle. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas faire ça mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Et, qui n'a pas de défaut ?

_-Lily-Jolie !_

_La rousse, qui était sur le quai, se retourna pour se retrouver face-à-face avec le brun à lunettes qui s'était moqué d'Alice._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Demanda « Lily-Jolie »._

_-Ben, je me suis demandé pendant les vacances si tu avais réfléchi à une possible évolution de notre relation... fit-il avec un grand sourire niais._

_-J'y ai réfléchi, Potter._

_-Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir._

_-Oui... Je ne te déteste plus. Maintenant, je te hais. _

_Le temps que je garçon reprenne ses esprits, Lily s'était échappée. Quand il s'en rendit compte, « Potter » partit à sa suite en courant. _

Amusée, Alice sourit mais s'abstint de faire un commentaire. Elle n'était pas sensée savoir quoi que ce soit.

La rousse, Lily, sembla émerger de sa réflexion pour demander :

-Je ne t'ai jamais vue... Tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui j'entre en sixième année, avoua-t-elle, intimidée.

-Ah bon ? Moi aussi j'entre en sixième année ! Je suis à Griffondor ! Tu sais dans quelle maison tu risques d'aller ? Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de renseignements, n'hésites pas, je suis là !

-Euh... Alice Emerson, murmura Alice, surprise qu'autant de mots puissent sortir de la bouche d'une seule personne en si peu de temps.

-Enchantée Alice ! Sourit Lily

La jeune fille frissonna. Le regard de Lily semblait vouloir dire : « Je sens qu'on va vite devenir amies toi et moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Elle fut tentée de la sonder comme elle venait de le faire mais, craignant de perdre le contrôle et de faire un accès de panique, elle s'en abstint. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête et de regarder ses pieds pour échapper au regard plein de sollicitude de Lily.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une deuxième fois et, avant qu'Alice ait pu apercevoir l'arrivant, la rousse avait de nouveau plongé la tête derrière son journal, sans se rendre compte qu'il était à l'envers. La tête d'un brun à lunettes, avec les cheveux aussi bien coiffés qu'un balai se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il était aussi grand qu'un balai, d'ailleurs. C'était le même brun à lunettes qu'Alice avait rencontré sur le quai. Il balaya le compartiment du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Il sourcilla à peine quand il vit la jeune fille.

-Bon Cornedrue ! Elle est pas là ta rouquine. Viens, on va trouver un autre compartiment.

Le garçon, déçu, referma la porte du compartiment et partit. Soulagée, Lily reposa son journal et souffla :

-On l'a échappé belle...

La jeune fille ne fit pas remarquer que la rousse était la seule à l'avoir échappé belle. Elle saisit son livre dans son sac et essaya de s'y plonger, pour tenter de se détendre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, de plus elle avait perdu Chloé...

* * *

Chloé admirait le quai. C'était beau. Elle n'avais jamais vu autant de gens au même endroit. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il y avait des animaux partout, la voie résonnait de tous les bruits de la vie. C'était merveilleux. Son regard se promena sur les visages inconnus et déjà intéressants de ses futurs camarades. Un visage attira son attention. Un garçon, brun, aux yeux d'un gris nuancé de bleu. Il regardait ailleurs, aussi elle prit tout son temps pour l'observer à son aise. Il était beau. C'était le garçon à la valise, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il se tourna vers ses amis, lui présentant son dos. Chloé voulut le montrer à sa sœur, mais, quand elle se tourna vers elle, Alice avait disparu. Cherchant sa jumelle du regard, la jeune fille s'avança vers le train, sa valise à la main. Péniblement, elle monta dans un wagon. Elle allait se mettre en quête d'un compartiment quand elle entendit un bruit léger, semblable à un sanglot. Curieuse, l'adolescente s'approcha de la source du bruit. Appuyée contre la paroi du couloir, une petite brune pleurait presque silencieusement. Hésitante, Chloé se rapprocha encore et souffla, essayant d'avoir l'air douce et gentille :

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La brunette leva la tête vers elle et la jeune fille croisa son regard chocolat, rougi par les larmes.

-Tu es qui ?

-Chloé.

Elle lui tendit la main, puis la laissa retomber quand elle vit que la fille ne la lui serrait pas.

-Marlene.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer. Enfin... Elle n'aimait pas voir cette fille pleurer. Elle lui rappelait trop sa sœur.

-Non, non. C'est bon.

Chloé se détourna en haussant les épaules. Si cette Marlene ne voulait pas d'aide, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui en donnerait. Ce n'était pas son genre d'aider les gens de force.

La jeune fille se remit en route. A cause de sa discussion avec la fille, la plupart des compartiments étaient pleins. D'un certain côté, c'était bien. Si elle voulait sociabiliser, autant s'y prendre dès le début. Elle partit donc à la recherche d'un compartiment avec des gens sympathiques.

Le premier compartiment qu'elle vit contenait uniquement un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux aussi gras que des frites tout juste sorties de l'huile. Elle passa son chemin.

Le second était rempli à ras-bord. Elle n'était pas sure que sa valise et elle puissent y enter sans passer par la fenêtre.

Le troisième était vide. Le quatrième contenait des gamins d'environ onze ans et le cinquième était tapissé d'une substance noire qui avait l'air très gluante. Désespérée, Chloé envisageait sérieusement d'aller s'installer dans le compartiment vide quand elle entendit des rires venant d'un compartiment, un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha, et poussa la porte du compartiment où quatre adolescents riaient aux éclats.

Quand elle entra, le silence tomba et ils la fixèrent bizarrement. Elle n'eut pas l'impression d'être la bienvenue. Sans un mot, mais avec un sourire d'excuse, elle s'assit sur une banquette, le plus loin possible des garçons.

-Ben dis donc ! C'est la troisième fois qu'on se voit en une journée..., déclara le brun à lunettes. Tu nous suis ou quoi ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa modestie inébranlable. En plus elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

-Excuse-moi mais il ne me semble pas que je te connaisse.

-Ben moi il me semble qu'on s'est plus ou moins rentré dedans sur le quai.

Il ajouta un sourire, qu'il laissa s'élargir en une grimace moqueuse.

-Sincèrement si j'avais rencontré un garçon aussi gonflé et ridiculement coiffé comme une serpillière que toi, je ne pense pas que je puisse l'oublier, cracha-t-elle, vraiment en colère. Ce type faisait comme s'il savait déjà tout... Et ça l'énervait.

Un grand éclat de rire, semblable à un aboiement, se fit entendre. Un autre garçon, brun aux cheveux longs, était plié en deux. Chloé sursauta quand elle reconnut le « Prince Charmant » à la valise.

-Quelle répartie ! S'exclama-t-il. On est loin des grenouilles, mais c'était bien trouvé !

Elle se sentit rosir.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vue, fit un autre garçon, aux cheveux châtains clairs.

-Mais si Lunard ! On l'a vue sur le quai.

-Non. Elles se ressemblent mais il me semble qu'elles ne sont pas exactement pareilles, déclara le garçon en plissant les yeux.

Chloé s'apprêtait à demander de qui ils parlaient quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-Vous avez rencontré Alice ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que le train se mettait doucement en marche.

-Alice ?

-Ma sœur.

-Ah ! D'accord ! Je comprends ! Et toi tu es la fille en uniforme !

Elle se retint de rouler des yeux. Le Prince Charmant raté, le retour... Oubliée la subtilité, disparue avec la galanterie.

-Oui. Je suis heureuse de voir que notre rencontre t'as marqué...

-Ben je suis obligé de me rappeler quand une jeune fille absolument charmante m'insulte avant de se vexer pour rien et de partir presque en courant...

-Alice, c'est ta jumelle ? Demanda le garçon châtain.

Chloé le dévisagea. Il avait l'air malade. Il était tout pâle.

-Oui.

-Vous devez pouvoir faire plein de blagues !

Elle sourit au binoclard et déclara :

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

-Hé les gars ! Si j'avais un jumeau, je ferais bien tourner tourner Rusard et McGonagall en bourrique !

-Ce serait génial !

-C'est qui Rusard ?

Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers elle et la regardèrent comme si elle venait d'enlever sa chemise.

-Tu sais pas qui c'est ?

-Non je sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Je ne suis encore jamais allé à Poudlard...

Les garçons se mirent alors à lui parler du concierge, Rusard, et de son chat. La conversation dévia vers les enseignants, puis vers les maisons et vers un sport 'fantastique' (« Si tu connais pas le Quidditch c'est que t'as raté ta vie ! »s'était écrié James, le brun à lunettes).

Elle sentait qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec eux. Qui sait ? Peut être avait elle rencontré ses premiers amis...

* * *

Voili voilou ! **Bon on s'éternise pas mais pensez à reviewer, ça nous rappelle qu'on écrit une fic ** C'est ça... Mangez bien, bossez bien, lisez bien, et reviewez bien... ** Reviewez bien SURTOUT ! ** Allez, à bientôt ! ** Et dites moi dans les reviews si j'ai le droit de la frapper si elle travaille pas assez vite ! **Parce que tu vas plus vite toi ? ** Moi je tape plus vite que la lumière ! ** C'est ça je te crois -'


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde ! **Salut mes petits pottyfans ! ** Tout d'abord, on est désolées, mais vraiment désolées pour le temps qu'on a mit à poster ce fichu chapitre ** Pour tout vous dire, on avait du mal à répartir Alice et Chloé. Et puis on avait du mal à se retrouver pour bosser et tout et tout... ** Bon pour faire court, merci à TheFanne pour SES reviews... **Ouais merci beaucoup ! Tu sais... On allait se mettre en marche hein ! Il fallait juste... ** Stopper l'hibernation ? **C'est pas l'hivernation ? ** Non c'est l'hibernation il me semble... ** Ben moi je te dis que c'est l'hivernation. Et puis c'est moi qui ai raison puisque moi je suis la plus belle !** … Je ne sais pas s'il faut rire ou pleurer... En tout cas, Bonne lecture ! ** Je crois que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres alors profitez petits veinards ;)**

L'Univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R. Seules Alice et Chloé et quelques autres sont à nous. ** Dommage... J'aurais pas dit non à Sirius à moi toute seule ! **… J'aime pas Sirius... ** De toute façon, tu as des goûts déplorables ! ** Non ! ** Si ! ** Non ! ** Si ! C'est moi qui ai raison c'est moi la plus belle !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La Répartition

Alice sortit du train, escortée par Lily qui s'était mit en tête de lui expliquer le pourquoi et le comment de tout ce qui se trouvait à Poudlard. La jeune fille n'avait rien écouté. La seule chose qu'elle ait retenu, c'était qu'elle et sa sœur allaient devoir être réparties. Cette idée l'horrifiait. Et si elle et Chloé ne se retrouvaient pas ensemble ? Et si elles étaient séparées pour toute l'année à venir ? Ce serait la première fois... Et Alice n'imaginait pas sa vie sans sa jumelle à ses côtés pour la rassurer le soir, pour la faire rire, pour l'aider, la consoler. En plus, Lily avait refusé catégoriquement de lui dire en quoi consistait cette fameuse cérémonie de Répartition. « Il faut garder la surprise ! » avait-elle affirmé avec un large sourire. Alice aurait bien été chercher les réponses directement chez Lily, mais l'incident du quai ne quittait pas sa mémoire, tout comme le garçon du compartiment. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part... Mais où ? Elle ne connaissait aucun sorcier avant de rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore !

Alice fut sortie de ses pensées par Lily qui lui murmurait gentiment :

-Descends du train, tu bloques le passage.

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à sauter sur le quai, la jeune fille s'exécuta et se sentit agressée dès qu'elle posa le pied sur le sol. Le même genre d'agression que l'autre fois. Trop de monde. Trop de pensées différentes. Trop de bruit. Trop de tout. Renonçant à chercher sa jumelle, elle ferma les yeux et renforça les barrières mentales qu'elle avait tenté d'ériger pendant le trajet en train. Elles ne bloquaient pas parfaitement la voix des autres, mais elles l'empêchaient d'être écartelée entre des centaines de pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Pour affirmer cette protection, elle avait l'habitude de se concentrer sur un seul élément. En l'occurrence, l'élément n'était d'autre qu'un géant qui, selon Lily, allait la mener au lac.

Elle réalisa un peu tard qu'elle allait devoir _traverser _le fameux lac. Tremblante, elle grimpa dans une barque, en compagnie de deux élèves beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle et qui la regardaient bizarrement. Alice fixa son regard devant elle pour ne pas percevoir les pensées sûrement blessantes des deux prépubères. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le château. Bien sûr, la rouquine le lui avait décrit, mais elle n'y avait pas spécialement prêté attention, obnubilée par la possibilité de perdre sa sœur. Là, elle était émerveillée. Un véritable château, comme dans les contes et les récits de chevaliers qu'elle lisait depuis toute petite à l'orphelinat. Chaque fenêtre brillait d'un éclat chaleureux et la beauté du panorama lui fit oublier l'eau menaçante sur laquelle elle naviguait, les deux gamins qui la regardaient d'un air moqueur, la Répartition qui allait peut être lui enlever Chloé à jamais et...

_Non vraiment c'est pas normal qu'elle soit aussi grande. C'est sûrement une nouvelle, une Sang-De-Bourbe._

En entendant ça, Alice sursauta et se retourna. L'adolescent avait la bouche fermée.

_Elle a l'air d'avoir seize ans. Est-ce qu'elle va suivre des cours de première année ?_

Soudainement ramenée à la réalité, la jeune fille reporta son attention au château, tout en prenant garde de ne pas trop l'admirer, et de garder ses défenses intactes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débarquèrent au pied du château, et Alice put échapper aux regards dérangeants de ses deux compagnons de barque. Toujours aucune trace de Chloé...

Quand elle entra dans le château, elle découvrit des tapisseries, des tableaux et des lustres, exactement comme les châteaux de contes du Moyen-Age. Elle était occupée à admirer la salle où elle se trouvait et n'écoutait pas ce que disait le femme à l'air sévère qui parlait. Ce furent les bavardages des futurs élèves qui l'extirpèrent de sa rêverie, lui faisant réaliser quelque chose qui l'inquiéta beaucoup : elle _reconnaissait _cet endroit, ces tapisseries et ces tableaux. Elle ne fut même pas surprise quand des fantômes surgirent du sol et des murs. Elle en profita pour se dissimuler derrière une statue : elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à un de ces spectres. L'un d'entre eux la regardait sans bouger, pourtant. **Le Baron Sanglant**. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle tenait ça. Et ça la terrifiait. Ça la terrifiait tellement qu'elle ne se demanda même pas pourquoi on l'appelait comme ça. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ?

Pour se calmer, elle observa le tableau qui lui faisait face. Dans le cadre, trois hommes habillés en médecins du siècle dernier (elle avait vu des illustrations dans un livre d'histoire) opéraient une dissection sur un animal qui ressemblait curieusement à une chauve-souris. Fascinée, elle sursauta quand la femme revint et leur ordonna d'entrer. Distraite, elle suivit la foule de premières années, cherchant sa sœur du regard, sans succès. Chloé avait-elle raté le train ? Une boule naquit dans sa gorge à cette idée. « Faites que je retrouve Chloé, implora-t-elle intérieurement, faites qu'on soit ensemble ».

L'entrée dans ce que les élèves autour d'elle appelaient « Grande Salle » la fit frissonner et elle eut soudain l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Des centaines de personnes. Des centaines de pensées. Des centaines de regards, de présences. Inconsciemment, elle renforça encore ses défenses comme elle le pouvait et suivit la file d'élèves qui s'avançaient vers une estrade. Sur cette estrade, il y avait un tabouret. Et sur ce tabouret, un chapeau. Alice se sentit soulagée en pensant que le test consistait juste à porter le chapeau. Elle monta sur l'estrade avec les autres adolescents et, en faisant très attention de ne pas poser les yeux sur les étudiants qui les regardaient, elle fixa ses chaussures d'un regard absorbé.

Soudain, une idée un peu bête lui vint. Peut être que le garçon du train se trouvait dans la salle. Peut être qu'il la regardait. D'un regard terrifié, elle balaya les quatre tables qui lui faisaient face. Pas de traces du garçon. Légèrement déçue (elle se serait peut être souvenue d'où elle le connaissait), elle revint à la réalité juste à temps pour répondre à l'appel de son nom et s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête et elle fixa une bougie volante pour échapper à toutes les pensées qui fusaient dans sa direction comme des flèches. Alice sursauta quand une petite voix retentit à son oreille :

-Hum... Une nouvelle élève de seize ans... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas voir dans ta tête ?

-Parce que vous devez faire ça ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui. Alors abaisses tes barrières, jeune fille. Ça ne me prendra pas longtemps.

Elle frissonna. Si elle abaissait ses barrières, le chapeau allait voir tout ce qu'elle allait entendre, voir et ressentir à cause des autres... Mais elle obéit tout de même, curieuse de savoir vers quelle table on allait l'envoyer.

_Ils sont beaucoup cette année._

_Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?_

_Cette fille est un peu vieille pour une première année._

_Qui c'est ce nouveau professeur ? _

_J'ai faim !_

Alice se retint de fermer les yeux. Le chapeau glissa à son oreille, sa voix ressortant parmi les centaines d'autres :

-On a de petits problèmes mentaux ?

Elle n'était pas folle.

-Je n'en doute pas. Et tu es courageuse.

« Pourvu que ce maudit chapeau sache tenir sa langue », pensa-t-elle, se débattant au milieu des pensées qui l'attiraient de tous côtés comme une bouteille dans la mer.

-Comptes sur moi. En revanche, tu aurais ta place à GRIFFONDOR !

S'ouvrir l'esprit n'était plus nécessaire, Alice remit ses défenses en place tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la table qui poussait des hurlements. Elle repéra Lily qui lui faisait de grands signes et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle fixait la table en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le monologue de la rousse quand une main surgit devant elle. Sans réfléchir, elle tendit sa main et la serra avant de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Un garçon châtain aux yeux ambrés lui souriait gentiment.

-Salut ! Je suis Remus Lupin. Préfet de Griffondor. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, préviens moi.

Surprise par la gentillesse dans la voix de Lupin, elle sourit vaguement et répondit, d'une voix à peu près enjouée :

-Alice Emerson. Enchantée !

Alors que Lily lui posait une question, à laquelle elle ne répondit pas, elle entendit un rire derrière elle. Un assez beau rire, mais sans joie. Comme si celui qui riait, bon acteur, faisait juste semblant d'être amusé. Inquiète, sans savoir pourquoi, Alice se retourna et scuta la foule, sans arriver à identifier la source du rire. Lily répéta sa question et elle répondit aimablement, attendant avec angoisse la répartition de Chloé.

* * *

Chloé regardait le château d'un œil émerveillé. C'était tellement beau. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Les autres élèves étaient, eux aussi, admiratifs, mais ils ne semblaient pas aussi éblouis par ce qu'ils voyaient. James et Sirius le lui avaient bien dit: c'était immense, gigantesque, ahurissant, magnifique... magique. C'était le mot. Magique. Le hall où les accueillit une femme à l'air stricte, le professeur McGonagal, se présenta t-elle, était tout aussi impressionnant. Le plafond était haut, les murs étaient en pierre et recouverts de tapisseries. La jeune fille s'absorba dans la contemplation de l'une d'entre elle: une gigantesque fresque représentant un homme à cheval. Elle se faisait la réflexion que les détails étaient merveilleusement bien rendus quand une vois retentit derrière elle:

-Tiberius le Breton. Il sauva la Grande-Bretagne de l'attaque de géants, en 1456. Mais vous devriez l'étudier cette année en Histoire de la Magie.

Surprise, elle se retourna et chercha celui qui venait de parler du regard. Étrange... Elle avait entendu la voix d'un vieil homme, et elle était entourée de prépubères qui n'avaient pas encore mué...

-Ici ! Sur le mur ! L'interpella la voix.

De plus en plus surprise, elle se tourna de nouveau vers le mur et aperçut un cadre, dans lequel un vieillard moustachu agitait désespérément les bras.

-Mais... Vous êtes un tableau !

-Bien sûr que je suis un tableau. Huile sur toile du XV eme siècle, mademoiselle.

-Mais... Vous parlez.

-Oui, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

-Les tableaux ne parlent pas.

Ça, elle en était sûre. Enfin...Jusqu'à très récemment.

-Les tableaux moldus ne parlent pas.

-Parce qu'il existe des tableaux sorciers ?

-Qu'est-ce que je suis à ton avis ?

-...

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu sembles un peu grande pour entrer en première année...

-Chloé Emerson. J'entre en sixième année.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Cholé ! Je suis Wilfrid Le Vainqueur.

-...

Est-ce que tous les tableaux parlaient ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous aussi joviaux et accueillants que cet homme moustachu ? Chloé n'en savait rien mais trouvait l'endroit plus magique encore. Quand des silhouettes argentées firent leur apparition, elle poussa des cris de surprise, puis d'émerveillement, comme les autres élèves présents.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le cœur de la jeune fille cessa de battre. La salle qui se trouvait derrière les doubles portes de bois était somptueuse. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux (sans doute des tableaux-sorciers-qui-parlent) et des centaines de bougies volaient dans les airs jusqu'au plafond qui... n'existait pas. Il n'y avait pas de plafond. Du moins, on ne le voyait pas. Le haut de la salle était un ciel nocturne nuageux. Pourtant, la salle n'était pas à ciel ouvert: il ne faisait pas froid. Il faisait même très chaud. Sans doute à cause des gens qui étaient assis sur les quatre longues tables. Tous en uniformes. Les élèves sans doute.

Chloé suivit les autres élèves à travers la Grande Salle. Une table se trouvait face à eux. Les personnes qui y étaient assises étaient loin de porter des uniformes. Il suffisait de regarder la robe prune de Dumbledore. La jeune fille se crispa imperceptiblement à sa vue. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle s'en méfiait comme de la peste et elle s'en méfierait encore longtemps. Et elle ne s'en méfiait pas parce qu'il s'était assis sur son lit. Pas du tout. Elle ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il lui paraissait trop sage pour être honnête.

Son regard se posa sur un chapeau, sur l'estrade. Il était sale, recousu sur les bords et une ouverture béante s'ouvrait sur le côté. Quelle horreur ! Elle ne mettrait pas ça sur sa tête par les sous-vêtements de Mrs Andrews !

Le pire fut quand l'ouverture s'ouvrit toute grande et se mit à chanter. Oui ! A chanter ! D'une voix rauque et légèrement éraillée, peut être, mais c'était tout de même un chapeau qui poussait la chansonnette ! Ahurie par le fait que les tableaux ET les chapeaux puissent parler dans ce monde de fous, elle se reprit juste à temps quand son nom fut appelé par le professeur McGonagal et s'avança, tremblante, sur l'estrade. Quand on lui posa le chapeau sur le tête, elle ne se fit même pas de réflexion par rapport à la future saleté de ses cheveux. Elle était trop occupée à chercher du regard Sirius, James, Peter, Remus et Alice. Elle les aperçut, tous assis à une table, en compagnie d'une rousse et de la brune qu'elle avait vu pleurer dans le train. Sa sœur lui adressa un petit signe de la main auquel elle ne se sentit pas capable de répondre. Son ventre était contracté et elle se félicitait de n'avoir rien avalé des provisions des garçons dans le Poudlard Express. Une petite voix retentit soudain à son oreille:

-Hum... Emerson... Encore...

-Vous avez juste réparti ma sœur, répliqua-t-elle en un souffle.

-Oui... Mais tu n'es pas ta sœur...

-Je veux aller avec Alice.

-Pourquoi ? Pour la protéger ?

-Ça se pourrait.

-Tu es arrogante, fière et intelligente. Serpentard t'irait comme un gant.

Chloé frissonna à l'idée d'aller à Serpentard. D'après les garçons, c'était là que se trouvaient tous les adeptes de Magie Noire, et tous ceux qui y allaient finiraient mal. Aller à Serpentard, c'était perdre à jamais l'amitié toute neuve des garçons, et perdre sa jumelle en même temps.

-Pas Serpentard... Je vous en prie... Je veux être avec Alice.

-Être avec Alice hein ? Et tu y tiens à ce point ? C'est vrai que tu ne manques pas de courage... Tu aurais aussi ta place à Griffondor...

-Oui ! S'il-vous-plaît !

-Si tu y tiens à ce point... GRIFFONDOR !

Chloé retira le chapeau et partit presque en courant. Elle se laissa tomber entre sa sœur et la rousse, puis sourit à tout le monde. Sirius lui lança un large sourire qui le faisait, pour le coup, vraiment ressembler à un Prince Charmant vraiment Charmant. Elle leur sourit, à lui et James, puis se tourna vers Alice.

-Ça va ? Lui glissa-t-elle

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien...

Et c'était vrai. Alice était un peu pâle et regardait fréquemment autour d'elle d'un air inquiet. Chloé la connaissait, elle savait très bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Je vais très bien, merci.

Face à la sécheresse de sa jumelle, la jeune fille abandonna une lutte perdue d'avance, se tourna vers la rousse et engagea la conversation.

A la fin du repas, elle suivit les autres dans les couloirs. Il y en avait plein, et de tous les côtés. Elle se demandait comment elle arriverait à trouver les salles de cours. Ils passèrent derrière un tableau (parlant, bien entendu) et débouchèrent dans une pièce chaleureuse, rouge et or, chauffée par deux cheminées entourées de fauteuils et de canapés. Elle admirait les lieux, luttant pour garder la bouche fermée, quand se sœur lui glissa à l'oreille:

-Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Chloé se tourna vers elle et lui répondit, après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit petite sœur. S'il se passe quelque chose, viens me voir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son rôle. Elle n'était pas l'aînée. Mais c'était toujours elle qui avait veillé sur Alice, qui l'avait protégé des autre enfants de l'orphelinat, qui frappait ceux qui se moquaient d'elles ? Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle arrêterait ici. Elle savait qu'Alice faisait fréquemment des cauchemars. Et elle était toujours prête à lui faire de la place dans son lit pour la rassurer. C'est à ça que servent les sœurs non ?

-Eh ! Chloé ! Tu viens un peu avec nous ?

La jeune fille fit volte face; James agitait les bras comme un abruti et Sirius lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir avec eux. Elle hésita. Puis vint s'installer à côté de Remus sur le canapé.

-Alors Chloé, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?

* * *

**Et voilààààààà ! C'est finiiiiiiii ! B.N ? Tu ne viens pas partager ta joie avec nous ? **… ** B.N ? Tibiscuit ? Tu vas bien ? ** … ** Tu boudes ? Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ça quand même ? **… ** Allez ! Sérieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ** Hum hum... TU M'AS MARQUEE A VIE ESPECE DE TAREE ! CA FAIT VACHEMENT MAL ! ** Tu avais dit que j'étais moche. ** Je plaisantais. Tu l'as prit trop au sérieux. ** Ooooh ! Allez ! C'est juste un bobo de rien du tout ! ***exhibe une trace de morsure sur la main * Et ça c'est quoi ? Tu m'as eu jusqu'au sang !

…

…

…

**Par égard pour les lecteurs, le biscuit fou vient d'être ligoté et jeté à la cave. Vous pouvez dormir en paix. En attendant, laissez nous une review, please ! Ça nous encourage beaucoup, ça peut nous aider à nous améliorer et ça nous donne des idées pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo :D **Ne te fais pas trop remarquer... On devrait avoir honte là... **Nope ! Moi je n'ai jamais honte ! De rien ! Je suis trop awesome pour ça !**... Je retourne à la cave hein... Là au moins il y a la télé. **Tssss... Abandonnes moi espèce de méchante...**

Oui oui c'est ça.

**Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, et, si ça peut te rassurer, TheFanne, le chapitre suivant est encore en cours ^^ **

Et celui là est un peu plus long, parce qu'on avait de l'inspi ! **Yeaaaaaaaah :D **

**Discaimer : JKR... **Toujours.

* * *

Chapitre 4:

_Elle s'assit sous le Choipeau magique. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment... Elle en avait même rêvé plusieurs fois. Bon, d'un certain côté, dans sa famille, on en parlait souvent, surtout à l'approche de son entrée à Poudlard._

_Une petite voix résonna à son oreille: _

_-Ah ! Un Dumbledore ! Ça va faire longtemps que je n'en avais pas réparti. Alors... Où vais-je te placer..._

_Elle n'était pas spécialement inquiète. Son père était très tolérant et il lui importait peu qu'elle soit à Griffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. En revanche, si elle était répartie à Serpentard, ce serait un problème...Et un gros..._

_Son regard parcourut la salle rapidement. Elle connaissait quelques personnes. Des gens qu'elle avait rencontré, que son oncle lui avait présentées. Son oncle. Pas son père. Lui, il n'était pas très doué en relations sociales._

_-Tu as du courage, et de la loyauté, mais tu es aussi intelligente... J'hésite... Serdaigle ou Griffondor. Qu'en penses tu ?_

_-Comme vous préférez, murmura-t-elle._

_-Bien. Si ça ne tient qu'à moi... GRIFFONDOR !_

* * *

-Alice ! Alice ! Debout ! Il faut qu'on trouva la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner !

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux et dut les cligner plusieurs fois pour effacer pleinement les contours de la Grande Salle, les lumières féeriques de son rêve. Elle avait de nouveau rêvé la Répartition. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir parfaitement des détails. Quelque chose clochait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Allez ! Lèves-toi !

Alice secoua la tête, estompant les dernières bribes de rêve qui flottaient dans son esprit pour se concentrer et rendre son esprit le plus imperméable possible. Elle n'avait jamais dormi dans un dortoir. Et les effets étaient très étranges. Ses rêves avaient été interrompus par des morceaux de rêves étrangers. Tous ses rêves avaient été coupés de la sorte. Sauf le dernier. Celui qui clochait, celui où elle était de nouveau répartie. C'était aussi le seul dont elle avait du mal à se souvenir.

Elle posa son regard sur sa sœur, qui venait de lui arracher la couette sans la moindre cérémonie. Elle portait déjà son uniforme, cravate assez mal attachée et cheveux encore ébouriffés. Que se passait-il ? D'habitude, à l'orphelinat, c'était toujours Alice qui réveillait sa jumelle le matin, pas le contraire. Il semblerait que cette école ait déjà opéré quelques modifications dans leur routine, en dehors du fait qu'elles allaient _étudier la magie_.

Parfaitement réveillée, à présent, Alice bondit hors de son lit et se précipita dans le cabinet de toilette, sous le regard surpris de Chloé.

-Quelle heure il est ? Demanda-t-elle, remarquant soudain que les autres filles dormaient encore.

-Presque six heures du matin. J'ai pensé qu'on devrait se lever tôt ce matin, parce qu'on ne sait pas où est quoi dans ce château ! Il est très grand, tu ne trouves pas ? Et il est super beau ! Avec de la déco partout ! C'est magnifique !

-Oui oui... Très beau... marmonna la jeune fille, en enfilant son uniforme.

Cette école avait poussé Chloé à se lever avant dix heures. C'était très surprenant. Vraiment très surprenant. D'habitude, sans réveil ni sœur pour la secouer, sa jumelle pouvait dormir toute la journée sans problème.

Distraitement, elle commença à passer le peigne dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent relativement soyeux et démêlés. Quand elle sortit du cabinet, Chloé lui attrapa le poignet et voulut la traîner vers la porte, mais elle résista tant bien que mal et enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de sa sœur, pour tenter de la rendre présentable. Elle n'obtint qu'un soupir excédé avant que Chloé la laisse faire, souriant tout de même. C'était une sorte de rituel entre elles, à l'orphelinat. Et ça faisait du bien à Alice, de savoir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. Pendant qu'elle se débattait avec un nœud particulièrement coriace, elle écoutait sa jumelle lui raconter, en chuchotant, tout son trajet dans le bus, sa rencontre avec un groupe de garçons et leur discussion d'après la Répartition, qui s'était apparemment prolongée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le sourire de la june fille s'attrista un peu en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré de personnes dont elle se sente vraiment proche, pour le moment. Et c'était attristant. Elle se sentait un peu seule. Mais elle avait Chloé, n'est-ce pas ? Sa moitié ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Elles seraient toujours là l'une pour l'autre, c'était obligé.

_-Je te hais ! Espèce de monstre ! Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre ! Je veux plus jamais te voir !criait une fillette blonde à une seconde, rousse, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds._

_-Mais Tunie ! Je suis sûre que tu te trompes !_

_-Non ! Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre bizarre ! Tu n'es pas ma sœur !_

Alice secoua la tête. Les rêves des autres filles flottaient dans la chambre comme un dangereux brouillard, cherchant à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Elle devait rester concentre. Faire attention.

-On peut y aller ? Demanda Chloé, trépignante d'impatience.

-C'est parti, abandonna-t-elle.

Sa sœur lui empoigna de nouveau solidement le poignet et l'entraîna dans l'escalier, vers la salle commune et le couloir.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elles débouchaient, essoufflées, dans la grande salle. Elles avaient passé quarante-cinq minutes à déambuler à travers le château, ouvrant et fermant des portes, montant et descendant des escalier, et en importunant des gens, bien sûr. Dans un placard, elles avaient trouvé un garçon aux cheveux noirs brillants de gras qui semblait se cacher de quelqu'un et qui leur avait montré le chemin, plus pour se débarrasser d'elles que par gentillesse.

La Grande Salle était donc pleine, et les rumeurs de joyeuses conversations leur arrivaient aux oreilles. C'était beaucoup pour les frêles barrières d'Alice, qui, pour ne pas se laisser distraire, commença à réciter l'hymne national dans sa tête alors que Chloé l'entraînait vers un groupe d'élèves assis à la table des Griffons.

Elle en était au deuxième couplet, (et encore au premier toast), lorsqu'elle se sentit observée. Mal à l'aise, elle se retourna, en quête de ce regard gênant, mais n'en croisa aucun. On aurait dit qu'elle était invisible. Mais elle n'était pas folle tout de même ! Quelqu'un l'avait observée ! Elle avait senti un regard sur son dos. C'était incroyable !

Alice fut ramenée à la réalité par sa sœur, qui venait de claquer des doigts juste sous son nez.

-Hey ! Tu pensais à quoi ? Il va falloir qu'on y aille ! Les cours de potions sont aux cachots !

-Ou plutôt à qui ? Ajouta, d'un air enjoué, garçon à lunettes qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Alice.

-Tu es qui toi ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

-James Potter, sourit-il. Un ami de Chloé. Je suis surpris qu'elle ne t'ait pas déjà parlé de moi d'ailleurs. Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard bizarre à sa jumelle.

-Tu n'étais pas intéressant, c'est tout, répliqua sa sœur d'un ton moqueur.

Alice se creusa la cervelle pour faire abstraction des pensées parasites et de la fugitive sensation de ce regard et se rappeler de ce que sa sœur lui racontait pendant qu'elle la coiffait.

-Elle m'a parlé de Sirius Black, il me semble. Marmonna-t-elle, pensive.

Un autre garçon, brun aux yeux gris, éclata d'un rire moqueur et déclara :

-Et oui mon cher Jamesie ! Il n'y a que moi qui soit intéressant ici !

C'était donc lui le fameux Sirius ? Il était beau, très beau. C'était sûr. Mais il ne lui plaisait pas. Trop... Moqueur, narquois et affable, sûrement. Mais elle lui sourit gentiment et serra la main qu'il lui tendait. Un autre garçon, beaucoup plus familier à la jeune fille, fit un signe de la main et annonça, avec une sorte de timidité :

-Euh... On devrait aller en potions, vous ne croyez pas ?

Alice, jugeant qu'il avait tout à fait raison et qu'il avait l'air plus sympathique et fréquentable que les deux autres, lui adressa un petit sourire et lui emboîta le pas à travers la Grande Salle. Ils avancèrent un peu dans un silence gêné, avant que les autres les rejoignent, discutant et riant bruyamment. Chloé semblait trouver ce que racontait Sirius très drôle, pendant que James parlait avec un autre garçon, plus petit et rond.

Ils arrivèrent en potions, et furent accueillis par un professeur au tour de taille impressionnant et la moustache tout aussi impressionnante.

-Messieurs Black et Potter ! J'espère que vous avez pris de bonnes résolutions cette année ! Je ne veux pas que mes cours de potions tournent à la foire !

-Ne vous en faites pas professeur Slughorn ! On va être très sages ! Sourit James en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius.

Un garçon était déjà assis au fond de la salle, et semblait faire tous les efforts du monde pour passer inaperçu. En faisant un peu attention, elle remarqua que c'était le garçon qui se cachait dans un placard. Avec un dernier regard pour sa sœur, assise entre James et le garçon enrobé, Alice s'éloigna et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Tant pis s'il avait les cheveux gras. Au moins, il n'allait pas hurler des choses bizarres pendant tout le cours.

Quand elle s'assit à ses côtés il la regarda en haussant les sourcils. Manifestement, il n'avait pas du tout pensé avoir un voisin à ce cours. Alors une voisine...

Il ne lui adressa toutefois pas la parole. Se contentant de rester plongé dans son livre de potions.

Pas spécialement dérangée par ce silence bienvenu, la jeune fille regarda sa sœur parler à James. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Alice s'était éloignée. C'était blessant. Et Alice était blessée. Pas beaucoup. Elle savait très bien que Chloé ne le faisait pas exprès, qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout à mal. Mais elle se sentait tout de même mal.

_Tout va bien. Potter ne m'a pas repéré pour le moment. Je pourrai peut être suivre le cours tranquillement pour une fois..._

Alice sursauta à l'entente de la voix du garçon. Elle s'était déconcentrée ! Elle secoua la tête. Alors c'était de James que ce garçon se cachait ? Qu'avait fait le garçon à lunettes pour que celui-ci l'évite à ce point ? Elle se tourna vers son voisin et dit, timidement :

-Salut... Moi c'est Alice. Et toi ?

-Severus Rogue. Enchanté. Dit-il d'une voix pas du tout enchantée.

Ce cours commençait très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres élèves arrivèrent. Ils n'étaient venus qu'avec quelques minutes d'avance. Alice reconnut Lily parmi eux, qui évitait soigneusement de regarder James, mais qui lui adressa un large sourire et un signe de la main quand elle l'aperçut. Signe auquel elle répondit discrètement, pour ne pas que le regard de James, qui fixait la rousse, se pose sur elle et Severus, qui n'apprécierait sûrement pas de se faire remarquer de la sorte dès le premier jour.

-Bien ! S'exclama le professeur. Puisque vous êtes tous arrivés, nous allons pouvoir commencer ce cours ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion d'Euphorie. Rien que vous ne puissiez faire, Miss Evans, j'en suis sûr, ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à une Lily souriante.

Le cours se passa à merveille. Les instructions semblaient couler d'elles mêmes sous les yeux d'Alice, qui se sentait délicieusement à l'aise. Plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis que les chose avaient commencé à changer. Au début, son voisin avait été surpris par sa facilité à comprendre.

-Tu t'en tires bien pour une nouvelle. Tu es de parents sorciers ?

-Non, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat avec ma sœur.

-Ah... Je suis désolé...

-Ne t'excuses pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit-elle doucement. Et toi ? Tes parents sont des sorciers ?

-Ma mère.

Il semblait s'être renfrogné (si c'était encore possible) à la mention de ses parents. Aussi la jeune fille décida de rattraper le coup comme elle pouvait.

-En tout cas tu es vraiment doué en potions !

Il rougit de plaisir. Apparemment, il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des compliments de la part de ses autres camarades...

-Tu te débrouilles très bien aussi, marmonna-t-il.

A la fin du cours, ils furent félicités par le professeur Slughorn pour leur potion excellente et se quittèrent en de meilleurs termes qu'au début du cours.

Un sourire persistait donc sur les lèvres d'Alice alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la salle de classe où avait lieu le cours de Sortilèges à la suite de sa sœur et de ses amis.

Son sourire s'effaça vite de son visage, lorsque le cours commença. Autour d'elle, tous les autres élèves faisaient aisément pleuvoir, voir neiger, mais elle n'arrivait à rien. Il ne se passait rien du tout. Elle ne sentait absolument rien. Pas de magie. Elle avait beau répéter la formule, le mouvement de baguette, y mettre toute la volonté qu'elle avait, rien n'y faisait. Il ne se passait absolument rien.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Elle se retourna. L'ami de Chloé avec les yeux ambrés, celui qui était timide, la regardait en souriant. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta, gêné :

-J'ai vu que tu avais l'air d'avoir du mal... Et je me débrouille assez bien en sortilèges... Alors je pensais proposer comme ça...

Voyant qu'il était en train de s'excuser et qu'il allait probablement partir, elle lui retourna son sourire et déclara, très gênée :

-Je veux bien, merci beaucoup...

Avec un autre large sourire amical, l'autre élève s'assit à côté d'elle et corrigea son mouvement de baguette en lui montrant l'exemple. C'était un bon professeur. Elle corrigea très vite son mouvement, mais sans résultat. Elle n'arrivait toujours à rien. A la fin de l'heure, il soupira, désespéré, et déclara :

-Vraiment... Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche. Tu prononces bien la formule, tu fais bien le mouvement et tout le reste. C'est peut être la baguette... Il faudrait que tu penses à la faire examiner.

-J'y penserai, merci, sourit-elle.

Puis, se souvenant soudain qu'il fallait qu'elle se fasse quelques amis, et que ce garçon était gentil et amical, elle annonça :

-Je m'appelle Alice Emerson. Et toi ?

Il éclata de rire doucement.

-Remus Lupin, mais je croyais te l'avoir dit hier, poursuivit-il, amusé.

Oh non ! Elle avait manqué de tact et de délicatesse... Pourvu qu'elle ne l'ait pas vexé...

-Euh... Je suis désolée... rougit-elle. J'avais dû oublier... Je ne voulais surtout pas te blesser !

-Mais je ne suis pas blessé, rit-il. J'espère juste que la prochaine fois, tu t'en souviendras...

-Bien sûr ! Je vais faire un effort pour ça. Répondit-elle en rougissant, encore plus gênée.

_Elle est sympathique et drôle... Peut être qu'on pourrait être amis..._

Alice tressaillit en entendant la voix de Remus dans sa tête. Elle s'était déconcentrée ! Ce n'était pas bon du tout ça ! Pour se reprendre elle fixa ses pieds et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, sous le regard incrédule et amusé de son nouvel ami, qui devait se demander ce qu'avaint ses chaussures d'aussi intéressant.

-Il faudrait bouger, suggéra-t-il. Je crois qu'on bloque la sortie...

La jeune fille le va la tête. En effet, ils, ou plutôt elle, bloquait la porte. Elle vira brusquement au cramoisi et s'effaça dans le couloir, suivie de Remus, entraîné par les autres élèves. Il l'entraîna à l'écart, pour attendre que leurs amis sortent à leur tour.

Gênée par le silence, elle demanda, d'une petite voix :

-T-Tu es ami avec Sirius et James depuis longtemps ?

-Hum... Depuis six ans. On s'est rencontré lors du premier voyage en train. C'est aussi là que j'ai rencontré Peter.

Peter ? Qui était Peter ? Ah... Sûrement le garçon enveloppé qui restait avec eux. Il avait vraiment l'air de vénérer James et Sirius, celui-là...

-Erm... Au fait... J'ai cru remarquer que tu te tenais à l'écart d'eux... Ils ne sont pas méchants, tu sais. Ils sont juste très extravertis et ont un sens de l'humour particulier, c'est tout.

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle ne se tenait pas à l'écart d'eux, mais, bizarrement, mentir à Remus la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de murmurer :

-Alors je vais essayer de faire des efforts.

A ces mots, il lui adressa un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Remus regarda sa montre et soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? J'espère que Flitwick ne les a pas attrapé à s'amuser et qu'ils ne se sont pas fait coller une retenue le premier jour... marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en s'appuyant au mur.

-Une retenue ?

-Une punition. En général, tu la fais avec le concierge ou Hagrid.

-Oh... D'accord...

Alice laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur de pierre froide en réfléchissant. Est-ce que ses nouveaux mis avaient attiré des ennuis à Chloé ? En quoi consistaient ces fameuses retenues ? Sentant l'égarement et la déconcentration la guetter, elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers Lupin pour lui parler, mais il semblait absorbé par ses pensées. Elle se contenta donc de fixer la porte de la salle de classe d'un œil neutre au possible.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un Sirius mort de rire accompagné d'un James et d'une Chloé dans le même état (ou pas loin, du moins...)

Sirius s'arrêta quand il aperçut Remus et Alice adossés au mur.

-Vous nous avez attendu ! C'est trop sympa à vous !

Remus coupa immédiatement l'enthousiasme de son ami en demandant, blasé :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, cette fois ?

Cette fois ? Que voulait-il dire ? Oh non... A l'instant, il avait parlé d'un humour « particulier »... Severus semblait les éviter comme la peste... Alice ne se sentit pas très bien tout à coup. Toute à ses interrogations, elle ne fit pas attention à la réponse que réussit à sortir James entre deux gloussements virils et ne fut extraite de ses pensées que par Chloé lorsque celle-ci lui prit la main pour qu'elle les suive.

-On va où ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Manger ! S'écria Sirius dans un grognement-aboiement-reniflement-éclat de rire très étrange et séduisant (vous noterez l'ironie).

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et administra une claque sur la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis en souriant, ce qui augmenta leurs éclats de rire, et tira un sourire amusé à Alice.

C'est donc dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et de bonne humeur qu'ils se mirent en route pour la Grande Salle où le déjeuner les attendait.

* * *

Chloé s'assit entre sa sœur et James. En une matinée, elle s'était découvert encore plus d'affinités avec les garçons. Ils étaient très gentils... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle s'amusait avec eux ! En Sortilèges, ils s'étaient éclatés. Et peu importe qu'ils se retrouvaient en retenue. C'était tous les quatre. Ils allaient sûrement bien s'amuser, encore une fois. En tout cas, c'était ce que lui avait chuchoté Sirius à l'oreille au moment de quitter le professeur Flitwick, tout trempé.

Elle aimait beaucoup Sirius et James. Et Remus, aussi. Même s'il était beaucoup plus coincé, il savait être drôle quand il voulait. Le seul avec qui elle avait un peu plus de mal, c'était avec Peter. Il la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, avec son espèce de « Culte à Potter et Black ».

Sans lâcher la main de sa sœur, elle se servit une assiette pleine de hachis parmentier et se tourna vers James pour essayer de participer à la conversation.

-Alors Sirius ? Tu t'es mis en couple avec Maddie ? Riait celui-ci.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, et un léger pincement au cœur, Chloé se pencha en travers de la table pour mieux voir son ami et demander :

-Maddie Sirius ? C'est qui cette demoiselle ?

-C'est personne, se renfrogna le brun. James, je ne peux pas me mettre avec elle alors que je viens de rompre. Ça ne se fait pas.

-Depuis quand Sirius Black a-t-il ce genre de soucis ? Interrogea le binoclard, faussement choqué.

-Depuis que j'ai dû me disputer avec Marlene à propos de la façon dont je traitais mes ex. Je crois même qu'elle en a pleuré. On est amis après tout...

-Mais Marlene ne fait pas partie de tes ex...

-Elle est amie avec Cynthia James, intervint Remus. Je suis sûre qu'il doit régulièrement lui arriver de devoir recoller les morceaux de tes conquêtes, Sirius.

Marlene... Ce n'était pas la fille que Chloé avait vu pleure dans le bus ? Alors elle pleurait à cause de Sirius ? Pfff. C'était vraiment un balourd avec ses amies...

-Sûrement... D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'aille lui parler dès que possible...

-Bonne idée, sourit Remus.

On voyait bien qu'il s'entendait bien avec Marlene et qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont Sirius avait dû la traiter.

-Tu t'entends bien avec Marlene Remus ?demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Très, très, très bien. Répondit Sirius, avec un sourire encore plus large à son adresse, sans tenir compte des contestations très, très gênées de son ami, qui rougissait et lançait un regard haineux et menaçant au brun.

Soudain, Chloé sentit la main d'Alice se raidir dans la sienne et vit sa sœur balayer la Grande Salle d'un œil inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Al ?

Sa jumelle se tourna vers elle, manifestement très surprise.

-Oh rien... Je croyais...

-Tu croyais ?

-Je croyais que j'avais vu quelqu'un que je connaissais.

-D'accord...

Alice avait elle rencontré un garçon ? Non. Sûrement pas. Elle le lui aurait dit, si c'était le cas. Elles étaient jumelles. Elles se racontaient tout. Quoique... Chloé avait peut être passé sous silence certaines de ses pensées auprès de sa sœur. Un sentiment de culpabilité diffuse lui tordit l'estomac. S'était-elle mal comportée avec Alice depuis la rentrée ? Il ne lui semblait pas...

Toute absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle l'était, elle ne se rendit as compte qu'ils se rendaient en cours. Elle réussit à s'extraire de ses interrogations uniquement quand Sirius lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix... d'une voix... ksldhbdk. Exactement. Ksldhbdk.

-ksldhbdk...

-Quoi ?

-Je demandais ce qu'on avait là maintenant tout de suite.

Le brun sourit et déclara, amusé :

-Là maintenant tout de suite, on a Histoire de la Magie, ma chère damoiselle.

... ksldhbdk.

Ma chère damoiselle. Trop romantique.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser ! Sirius était un ami. Un très bon, même. Mais un ami. Un ami avant tout. Et pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de se le répéter des centaines de fois si c'était la stricte vérité ? Euh... Pour ne pas s'endormir pendant le cours à dormir de bout peut être ? Excellente raison. Elle décida qu'elle se le répétait pour ne pas s'endormir.

Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas efficace.

_Elle était en train de lancer des cacahuètes pour les rattraper, bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait sept ans. C'était drôle. Et les cacahuètes étaient les seuls jouets qu'elles avaient pu se procurer parce que les autres enfants n'en voulaient pas. Et oui c'était comme ça, à l'orphelinat : premier arrivé, premier servi. Elle gobait donc une énième cacahuète, et, à côté d'elle, Alice faisait une splendide sculpture en cacahuètes. Elle s'élevait pour le moment à dix bons centimètres, et Alice semblait en être très fière, de ses dix précieux centimètres. Mais la énième cacahuète ne semblait pas avoir très envie de ne faire qu'un avec l'estomac de Chloé, car elle resta coincée en travers de sa gorge, bloquant le passage de l'air. La petite commença à s'étouffer, s'attirant le regard paniqué de sa jumelle. Elle avait commencé à virer au rouge tomate, quand sa sœur se mit à tousser à son tour, puis, alors qu'elle virait au violet prune, Alice prit une délicate couleur écrevisse. Pour qu'elles cessent de tousser et cracher, Annie, une des dames de l'orphelinat, leur administra de grandes claques dans le dos. L'incident fut clos, et on considéra qu'Alice s'étrangler parce qu'elle était triste de voir sa sœur s'étouffer, même si elle n'avait aucune cacahuète dans la gorge. Mais les jumelles avaient compris que_

-Arrêtes Sirius ! Je suis sérieux !

-James, c'était une blague pourrie.

-Nan, c'était une des miennes, donc elle était bonne. Comme je le disais, je suis tout à fait sérieux, mon cher Patmol. A la fin de l'année, je serai en couple avec Lily-Jolie.

-C'est beau les rêves, intervint Peter.

-Roh taisez-vous bande de rabat-joie ! J'ai un plan figurez-vous.

-Et bien fais nous en part Jammie. Qu'on puisse te donner un coup de main.

-Oui, parce que, sans nous tu n'arriverais à rien du tout.

Chloé se tut, faisant semblant de dormir pour écouter les garçons parler.

-Taisez-vous s'il vous plaît, souffla Remus, excédé. J'aimerais suivre le cours.

-Il n'y a que toi qui le suis, ce cours, Lunard.

-Non, il y a Alice aussi.

-Aussi.

-Ça ne fait que deux personnes... Ce n'est pas beaucoup...

-Donc, ton plan Cornedrue ?

-Hehehehe... Il est absolument gé-nial. Lily-Jolie va me tomber dans les bras.

-On y croit, ricana Sirius.

-Donc, poursuivit James comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, pendant un moment, j'arrête de la draguer, je me trouve une petite copine parmi nos fans et je fais comme si je ne me préoccupais plus de Lily Evans.

-Et tu es heureux sans elle, merci bien. Ton plan est génial, Jammesie !

-Mais non Sirius ! J'ai pas fini ! Au bout d'un petit moment, je laisse tomber la copine, et j ereviens vers elle. Torturée par le manque, elle va for-cé-ment le tomber dans les bras !

-Elle va surtout te traiter de goujat arrogant et sans cœur, glissa Remus par dessus son épaule.

-Remus n'a pas tord James, ajouta Peter.

-Mais ça partira avec un gros câlin non ? Avec Sirius ça marche tout le temps.

-Sirius n'est pas toi James, déclara calmement Remus, qui s'était retourné pour participer à la conversation tout en suivant un minimum le cours. Il a beaucoup de copines et sait comment faire ce genre de câlins.

-Et ouais ! N'essaies pas mon petit Jammie ! Même en faisant tous les efforts du monde, tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville du magnifique Sirius Black !

-Mais vous en pensez quoi de mon plan ? Sérieusement ?

-N'essaies même pas, conseilla Lupin.

-Laisse tomber Lily-La-Tigresse. On a plein d'admiratrices toutes prêtes à te sauter dessus si l'occasion se présente.

-Mais Patmol ! Il n'y a que Lily-Jolie qui compte à mes yeux !

-Désespérant ! Rit Sirius.

-Tu verras quand tu sera vraiment amoureux monsieur je-me-fais-tout-ce-qui-bouge-je-suis-le-sex-symbol-de-Poudlard-mais-je-ne-suis-jamais-tombé-amoureux !

-Ça fait un peu long comme titre. Même pour moi, se moqua le brun.

-Ça s'abrège en JMFTCQBJSLSSDPMJNSJTA.

-Tu t'en rappelleras jamais ! Éclata de rire Remus.

-Faux Mumus ! Je vais le retenir celui-là !

-Je te crois, ricana le châtain en revenant à ses notes.

-M'en fous si mon plan vous a pas convaincus, je vais le faire quand même, marmonna James.

-Mais tu auras toujours le soutien du tombeur de Poudlard mon petit Potter. Et, même si ton plan, c'est de la crotte de Doxys, on va faire en sorte qu'elle te tombe comme une mouche dans les bras, ta rouquine ! Hein les gars ?

-Ouais ! S'exclama Peter, enchanté.

-On va essayer, malgré le chances très faibles, modéra Remus.

Chloé se sentit sourire contre sa table à l'entente de cette magnifique solidarité masculine. On aurait dit une fratrie. Comme elle et Alice...

A la pensée d'Alice, la jeune fille détourna le regard des garçons pour le fixer sur le dos de sa sœur, qui semblait prendre des notes. Comme si elle se sentait soudain observée, la brune se redressa et se retourna, croisant les yeux de sa sœur.

Un sourire étira leurs lèvres en parfaite synchronisation, les faisant éclater de rire silencieusement. Ça leur arrivait souvent. Et c'était toujours aussi drôle. A l'orphelinat, elles s'amusaient à parler en même temps, ça effrayait les autres enfants. D'un côté, Chloé ne s'en était jamais plainte. Ça gardait sa fragile Alice à l'abri des blessures causées par les autres. A ces souvenirs, elle se remit à pouffer.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda son voisin en plissant les yeux, persuadé qu'elle se moquait de son génial plan de séduction.

-Toi tu n'as rien fait gros bêta, rit elle.

-Tu partages la blague ? Intervint Sirius.

-Hum... Je préfère la garder plus tard, sourit-elle.

L'idée de surprendre ses amis ou un professeur de la sorte lui semblait excellente, en effet.

Sirius prit une moue déçue tout simplement adorable à laquelle elle répliqua en tirant la langue de la plus mature des façons. Si elle avait vu ça, Alice aurait levé les yeux au plafond, exactement comme Remus était en train de le faire. A travers la table, Sirius lui envoya un baiser. Elle eut un instant de bug. Très bref.

Mkzeiuczko.

Elle se reprit à temps pour que ça passe inaperçu et fit mine de tomber dans les pommes, ce qui fit pouffer James et la cause de son bug.

Elle était sûre que Lupin riait aussi, et qu'il s'était caché derrière ses notes exprès pour garder son air sérieux. Tsssss... Il n'était pas drôle...

La sonnerie les libéra enfin dix bonnes minutes plus tard. Alice les rejoignit et, tous ensemble, ils se mirent en route pour la salle commune. Chloé tirait sa jumelle par la main. Soudain, sa sœur se figea au milieu du couloir et balaya l'espace du regard. Les autres, qui ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte, poursuivirent leur chemin sans elles.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Alice ?

-Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on est observées depuis ce matin ?

Alors c'était ça qu'avait Alice à midi ! L'esprit de la jeune fille s'éclaira. Puis elle s'empressa de rassurer sa sœur.

-Mais non ! Tu te fais des idées ! C'est peut être juste une impression ! Ou alors c'est un fantôme. Ou alors il y a un garçon a qui tu plais !

Sa jumelle rougit de manière tout à fait trop mignonne.

-Impossible.

-Il y a un garçon qui te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle, prenant un air complice au possible.

Bah oui ! C'était sa sœur ! Ça la concernait de très, très, très, très près.

-Non aucun ! S'exclama Alice un tout petit peu trop vite.

-Bon... Je te crois pour le moment, sourit-elle, narquoise. Mais quand il se passera quelque chose entre vous, je veux absolument tous les détails, même les plus croustillants. Et je veux l'exclusivité pour lui broyer les bijoux de famille s'il ose te faire du mal.

-Mais il n'y a personne je te dis !

Oulà... La gentille, douce et trop mignonne Alice était un peu agacée maintenant... Elle allait devenir diabolique.

-Et _toi_, sœurette ? Un beau brun en vue ?

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler.

Sauf si tu veux parler de Sirius et de ses yeux... Et de sa voix... Et de Sirius en général...

Ebjepvevbvu

-Bah moi je me comprends.

Souriante, Alice lui prit la main et la dirigea gentiment vers la tour de Griffondor.

-Viens, on va retrouver les garçons.

-Tu t'entends bien avec Remus non ?

-C'est le plus fréquentable de tes amis, répliqua Alice sans la regarder.

Hum... A voir...

-Tu le trouves comment ?

-Sympathique.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Gentil. Et tu seras gentille de te taire et de te dépêcher. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un certain brun commence à se demander ce que tu es allée fabriquer.

Chloé soupira en souriant et s'engagea dans un couloir à la suite de sa sœur. Tout à coup, une de ses pensées du cours d'Histoire de la Magie lui revint à l'esprit et elle s'exclama, très enthousiaste :

-D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée de blague qu'il faut absolument qu'on essaie un de ces jours.

Elle entendit distinctement sa jumelle soupirer et rendre le armes :

-Dis moi tout.

Folle de joie à l'idée de partager son idée géniale avec sa moitié, Chloé lui sauta au cou, provoquant chez elle un cri de surprise tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon.

-Je t'aime Al !

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaam !**

Pfffffiou ! C'est ENFIN terminé.

**Tsss.. Tu dis rien toi =_=**

Comme tu veux. Le pouvoir à ceux qui tiennent la poelle à frire...

**Hehehe... C'est vachement utile ce truc finalement.**

Mouais... Mais tiens le loin de moi je te prie.

…

**Laissez des reviews, mangez du chocolat et portez vous bien !**

Bah en gros ne mourez pas dans les jours à venir :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon voilà ! On poste ça vite fait pendant une accalmie IRL. **Ouais parce que cette connasse elle veut pas nous laisser publier en paix –'

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

_Alice était assise sur son lit plongée dans un livre, comme d'habitude, et Chloé essayait de mettre le feu au plancher, d'abord à l'aide d'une loupe, puis sans, juste par la force de sa volonté. Soudain, sa jumelle se leva, et, hésitante, murmura :_

_-Je vais déposer le linge sale dans la buanderie, je reviens._

_Chloé se retint de s'y rendre à la place de sa sœur. Elle n'aimait pas du tout laisser Alice se promener dans les couloirs toute seule. Surtout depuis le dernier incident, qui les avait toutes les deux beaucoup marquées. Elles n'étaient pas très aimées dans l'orphelinat, mais Chloé avait réussi à se faire relativement respecter à coups de poing. En revanche, Alice, trop douce, trop timide, était une victime toute désignée pour les vulgaires petites brutes stupides qu'étaient certains garçons de l'orphelinat. Elle les haïssait. La dernière fois, sa sœur et elle avaient eu le bras cassé. Mais, c'était passé, n'est-ce pas ? Alice ne risquait rien. S'efforçant de faire taire son instinct (qui lui criait du fond des tripes qu'elle devait très vite rejoindre la sœur chérie), elle revint au plancher. Alice avait 10 ans, elle saurait se protéger._

_Tout à coup, un bleu apparut sur son bras droit, vite suivi de la douleur causée par une gifle. Elle était seule dans la chambre, Alice n'était partie que depuis dix minutes, mais elle avait très mal. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…_

_Elle partit en courant dans le couloir, main crispée sur son abdomen douloureux, hurlant le nom de sa moitié. Au vu de ce qu'elle ressentait, Alice devait être en mauvaise posture. Et en effet. Chloé trouva sa jumelle adossée contre un mur pendant que les autres abrutis s'amusaient à lui faire du mal._

_-Laissez-la tout de suite !_

_Ils ne l'avaient pas entendue… La colère lui brûlait les veines et semblait anesthésier la douleur de son corps. Un craquement sinistre retentit et le garçon le plus proche d'Alice tomba à genoux, sous les cris de ses amis, ses propres cris, et ceux d'Alice. Les garçons partirent en courant hurlant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Sorcières ! On vous le fera payer ! ». Rien que de très habituel en somme. En dehors du garçon qui gisait au sol, genoux brisés. Chloé, réalisant l'étendue de son geste, tomba à côté de sa victime, gémissant :_

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Un apaisement inattendu l'envahit quand Alice posa sa main sur son épaule._

_-Va chercher quelqu'un, je m'occupe de lui._

_La voix de sa sœur était, à sa grande surprise, ferme et autoritaire. Aussi, elle obéit sans discuter, encore sous le choc. En quittant les lieux, elle aperçut sa sœur qui se penchait sur son ancien bourreau._

_Le garçon ne parla jamais de l'incident. C'était comme s'il avait oublié._

-Oï ! Chloé !

James venait d'agiter la main juste sous son nez. Chloé secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs et se tourna vers l'ébouriffé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe James ?

-Il se passe que j'allais expliquer mon plan génial de séduction et que j'ai besoin de toute l'attention que la seule représentante du sexe féminin ici présente puisse me donner !

-Il y a Al, aussi.

-Non, elle travaille, et Mumus aussi.

-D'ailleurs, je me disais, sourit Sirius, tu l'appelles Al, mais Al, c'est pas le diminutif d'Albus ? Comme Dumbledore ?

Chloé grinça des dents face à la comparaison. Alice n'avait pas de barbe, non mais !

-C'est le surnom le plus neutre que je puisse lui donner en public.

Et c'était vrai. A cent pourcent. Alicette, Alichou, Demi-moi ou encore Ali-Lapin (quand elle avait vraiment envie d'agacer sa sœur), n'étaient pas très adaptés à la vie poudlardienne…

-Trouves-en un autre, sinon il risque d'y avoir des quiproquos… Par exemple… Tu appelles Alice, il y a le directeur qui se pointe… Ca poserait certains problèmes…

Depuis quand cet idiot se prononçait-il à propos des surnoms qu'elle donnait à Alice ? Alice serait Al, point final.

-Eh ! Vous écoutez mon plan génial, oui ou non ?

-Non, répliqua Chloé, laconique.

Le garçon à lunettes ne daigna pas en tenir compte et commença à leur expliquer son plan (qui paraissait de plus en plus voué à l'échec selon l'avis de la jeune fille). La brune détourna distraitement le regard vers sa sœur, qui travaillait à côté de Remus. Depuis leur conversation de l'autre jour, Alice n'avait plus mentionné la sensation d'être observée. Mais Chloé la soupçonnait de se taire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. C'était bien un truc que pouvait faire Alice, ça…

Comme en écho à ses pensées, sa jumelle releva la tête de son livre de potions, et balaya la bibliothèque d'un regard inquiet. Elle avait des cernes, remarqua soudain Chloé. Qu'est-ce qui titillait sa sœur au point de lui faire perdre le sommeil ?

Son regard distrait croisa les yeux de sa sœur, qui lui sourit gentiment avant de se lever, sûrement pour aller ranger le livre. En temps normal, Chloé aurait rechigné à la laisser quitter son champ de vision, mais elles n'étaient plus à l'orphelinat. Le danger était nettement moins présent… Et puis… Si Alice se blessait, ou quoi que ce soit du genre, elle le saurait, à cause de leur lien bizarre. D'ailleurs, en parlant de liens et de trucs bizarres… Quelque chose était étrange chez Alice, ces derniers temps… La veille, quand elles s'étaient couchées, sa sœur ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole, comme si elle était absorbée par ses pensées… Avait-elle des problèmes avec quelqu'un ? C'était impossible. Elle l'aurait senti !

La brune secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et se tourna vers les garçons. Ils avaient un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal dans quelques minutes, et elle adorait jeter des sorts ! C'était la chose qu'elle préférait dans cette école ! (En dehors des merveilleuses rencontres qu'elle avait pu faire).

C'est donc le cœur relativement léger que la jeune fille se rendit en cours, à la suite de sa jumelle et de ses amis. Youpi !

-Chloé ?

-Oui James ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure tu as l'air ailleurs… Je pourrais savoir ce qui occupe tes pensées au point que tu ne nous aides pas à choisir la fille parfaite pour le rôle de petite amie intérimaire, en attendant que le poste soit prit pas –un large sourire béat éclaira son visage- ma Lily-Jolie.

-Pourquoi pas Mary MacDonald ? Je l'ai vue traîner avec Alice l'autre fois. Tu pourrais essayer de la séduire. C'est pas comme si tu étais moche.

« Et puis c'est pas comme si ton plan pouvait fonctionner », se retint-elle d'ajouter. Heureusement que James avait Sirius et Remus pour recoller les morceaux à chaque rateau que lui infligeait la rouquine.

-Taisez vous je vous prie. Le cours va commencer et une ambiance agitée risque de grandement m'agacer.

Un homme les regardait depuis l'estrade, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il portait une robe noire et ses cheveux blonds sable pourraient aisément concurrencer la touffe étrange de James. Il fit le tour du bureau et se frotta les mains d'un air gourmand.

-Je suis Mr Kirkland, votre professeur. Mettez vous par groupes, je vais commencer par évaluer votre niveau.

Ils débutèrent donc l'année par un exercice « simple » : les sortilèges informulés. Apparemment, ce type d'exercice était pratiqué depuis l'année précédente, aussi le professeur expliqua à Alice et Chloé qu'elles n'avaient que très peu de chances de réussir. Chloé jeta un bref regard à sa sœur, qui avait blanchi. Chloé avait remarqué qu' Alice n'arrivait pas à jeter le moindre sort depuis le début de l'année. Il se passait la même chose à l'orphelinat, quand elles essayaient de faire de la magie. Alice n'arrivait à rien. Seule Chloé arrivait à provoquer des choses étranges. Alice provoquait aussi des choses, mais encore plus étranges, et Chloé n'avait jamais réussi à pleinement les cerner.

La brune saisit néanmoins sa baguette et se dirigea vers les garçons, qui se lançaient des sortilèges de Désarmement (et sûrement d'autres, beaucoup moins autorisés) sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Dites, il a l'air sympa, le professeur Kirkland !

-Mouais. Sirius fit la moue. Au moins il n'est pas comme celui qu'on avait l'année dernière ! Lui, c'était une vraie pince-sans-rire. Pas un seul exercice pratique, on passait nos journées à lire des livres et à faire des examens de théorie. Là on le rencontre à peine et il nous fait un cours pratique où on a le droit d'utiliser des sorts mineurs. Je crois que j'adore ce prof ! S'il était pas aussi bizarre, bien sûr.

Et il en profita pour lancer un maléfice à James, qui esquiva de justesse en se jetant à plat ventre sur le sol sous les rires de ses camarades.

-Mais… Vous changez de professeur tous les ans ?

-Ouais, il leur arrive toujours quelque chose et ils partent tous au bout d'un an.

James ajouta :

-Le dernier il a eu la dragoncelle, tant mieux. Il était vraiment pas drôle. Celui d'avant … sa femme est tombée enceinte. Et celui d'encore avant il est mort en avalant de l'hydromel beaucoup trop faisandé. Dommage, il était bien, lui. Et celui d'avant avant…

-Bon, je crois qu'elle a compris, Jamesie, rit Remus en pointant sa baguette vers le brun à lunettes. Un éclair jaillit de la fine tige qu'il tenait et se dirigea droit vers le malheureux binoclard, qui, cette fois-ci, se retrouva désarmé.

-Lunard ! C'était pas loyal !

-Mauvais perdant, va ! ricana Sirius.

-Vous étiez tous contre moi ! s'énerva James, avant de brandir sa baguette det de lancer des sorts à tort et à travers, et ce, sans prononcer la moindre formule.

Chloé recula, et observa le combat de loin. Elle n'osait pas trop agir. Son regard dériva naturellement sur sa sœur, qui restait aux côtés de Lily, mais sans jeter le moindre sort, ni même sortir sa baguette. Le professeur s'approcha d'elle et elle sembla sortir des pensées dans lesquelles elle semblait plongée. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes, puis l'autre brune soupira, et accepta de tenter de jeter un sort, qui, à la grande surprise du professeur, ne fonctionna pas. Elle réessaya, sous les regards de Lily et de Mr Kirkland, encore et encore. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Finalement, le professeur posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et déclara quelque chose d'un air sympathique avant de se diriger vers eux. Pendant un petit moment, il regarda les trois garçons qui s'entraînaient, souriant, puis se tourna vers Chloé et Peter.

-Vous avez essayé ?

-C'est-à-dire que… Je ne suis pas doué en sortilèges… Et j'ai déjà un peu de mal à lancer des sorts formulés en duel. Alors des sortilèges dans prononcer la formule… Je ne pense pas en être capable.

Le professeur se prit le menton entre les doigts et déclara, souriant :

-Eh bien… Si ces trois personnes sont vos amis, vous n'aurez qu'à vous entraîner avec eux et je suis sûr que, d'ici le prochain cours, vous aurez fait quelques progrès.

Peter, apparemment soulagé de ne pas avoir à démontrer son incapacité à ses camarades, soupira et hocha la tête. Mr Kirkland se tourna vers la brune :

-Et vous, mademoiselle ? Vous avez essayé ?

Elle sourit et répondit :

-Non, mais j'essaierai avec les garçons, moi aussi.

-Vous avez des difficultés, tout comme votre sœur ?

-Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que je n'ais pas envie de sortir ma baguette ici.

Et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser devants les garçons. Et si ça ne marchait pas, hein ? Que ferait elle alors ? Elle serait ridicule.

-Je vous en prie. Je vais vous regarder, sourit-il.

Avec un soupir, et en rougissant un tout petit peu, Chloé extirpa sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur James, qui la regardait en souriant gentiment. Il pensait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle lui adressa un sourire, malgré la légère angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre.

Avec un profond soupir, elle pointa sa baguette et pensa de toutes ses forces : _Expelliarmus._

A la grande surprise du garçon à lunettes, un éclair de lumière jaillit de la baguette et lui fonça dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter qu'il fut projeté contre Lily, qui se trouvait quelques pas derrière, avec Alice. Il prit aussitôt un air béat. Le professeur, lui, la fixait d'un air pensif. Il ne la félicita pas, ne prononça pas le moindre commentaire, et s'éloigna en direction de l'autre Alice, qui s'entraînait avec Marlene et Franck.

-Ce n'est pas très sympa ! Il aurait pu te dire quelque chose, s'exclama Sirius. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui arrive à jeter un sortilège informulé du premier coup. Quel blasé ce type !

Remus intervint :

-C'est un professeur, il doit s'occuper de tous les élèves. Comme il a vu que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide, il est allé voir les autres élèves.

A la fin du cours, ils sortirent tous. Chloé se retourna juste au moment de passer la porte, pour voir si Alice était derrière eux. Elle discutait avec le professeur, qui semblait lui poser quelques questions, auxquelles elle répondait avec le sourire.

Chloé se sentit curieusement mal à l'aise quand Mr Kirkland relâcha sa jumelle. Le regard vert de l'homme suivait sa sœur comme s'il cherchait à lire quelque chose en elle, et ça gênait profondément Chloé. Quand Alice arriva à son niveau, elle sentit ce même regard se poser sur elle et la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent à l'angle d'un couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Rien.

-Mais si ! Il t'a parlé à la fin du cours.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu quand même !

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant.

Jamais Alice n'était aussi secrète avec elle. C'était étrange.

-Tu viens avec moi à la salle commune ? On ne mange pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Elles passèrent par le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame et entrèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

-Hé ! Chloé ! Venez par là !

Sirius les avait appelées depuis le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle saisit la main de sa sœur pour l'entraîner vers le coin de la salle.

* * *

Alice quittait la Grande Salle, le ventre plein. Elle était seule dans les couloirs. Une sensation de malaise lui transperçait les entrailles, un peu comme une menace planant au dessus de sa tête. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

_C'est dangereux de se balader dans les cachots seule, avec les agressions._

C'était vrai. Il valait mieux qu'elle fasse vite. Les agressions étaient vraiment inquiétantes. Et, même si elle était de Sang-Pur, donc très peu exposée aux attaques, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. La dernière victime, Elise Flament, avait été retrouvée dans ces mêmes cachots. Un frisson parcourut son échine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je vais en cours…

Elle avait effectivement Potions, et ne souhaitait pas du tout être en retard.

-A une heure pareille ? Ce n'est pas prudent. Et c'est suspect.

-Pas du tout !

-Il fait nuit.

Voilà qui expliquait les couloirs vides. Un garçon sortit de l'ombre. C'était le garçon du train, celui qui avait disparu ! Il poursuivit :

-Si on apprend qu'Alice Dumbledore se balade dans les couloirs la nuit sans autorisation, c'est suspect.

Elle se sentit profondément énervée contre ce type, tout à coup.

-Je suis préfète ! Je dois faire ma ronde !

Qu'est-ce que c'était, une préfète ?

Il sourit.

-Moi aussi.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien permets-moi de m'en aller. Je remarque quad même que tu es aussi suspect que moi, Jedusor.

Et elle s'éloigna. Ce garçon la rendait vraiment triste, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Sa seule présence ébranlait toutes ses convictions sur la nature aimante et solidaire de l'être humain.

Qui était Jedusor ?

S'il faisait nuit, il valait mieux aller se coucher au plus vite. Alice fit donc demi-tour et se prépara à remonter vers la toure de Griffondor quand elle entendit une voix :

-Hé ! Alice ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Severus l'avait appelé depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et poursuivit :

-On est déjà bien en retard.

-Mais il ne fait pas déjà nuit ? elle se sentait légèrement perdue…

-Pas du tout.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et prit une expression narquoise.

-Il faut aller en potions, tu te souviens ?

-On y va ensemble ?

Il hocha la tête et lui passa devant pour aller en cours. La jeune fille trottina pour le suivre. Mais quelqu'un d'autre les interpella.

-Hep ! Servilus !

Alice sentit son camarade se raidir à ses côtés. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi le Serpentard se cachait des nouveaux amis de sa sœur. Ils arrivaient de l'autre bout du couloir.

-Pourquoi tu déranges cette demoiselle avec des cheveux lavés à la friture ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que Sirius avait brandi sa baguette. Severus fut brusquement arraché du sol et collé au mur. Elle ne put soutenir la vision de son ami collé au mur comme une vulgaire punaise. Elle recula de deux pas et rencontra un mur, elle aussi. Elle n'arrivait pas à crier, et elle ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit. Rah ce qu'elle avait envie de pouvoir faire de la magie ! Mais c'était Chloé qui savait faire de la magie. C'était Chloé qui faisait des choses incroyables ! C'était Chloé qui était normale. Pas elle. Elle s'éloigna encore un peu.

-Tu as déjà pensé à te teindre les cheveux Servilus ? Peut être que ça pourrait cacher leur mocheté. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Et si on essayait ?

Elle lança un regard apeuré vers son ami et ce qu'elle vit lui retourna les tripes. Le regard de Severus était à la fois honteux et résigné. Cette vision rappela de douloureux souvenirs d'orphelinat.

_Encore une humiliation. Je hais Potter. Espérons juste que Lily n'arrive pas maintenant._

La tristesse et la honte de son camarade commençaient à brûler dans sa poitrine. Elle détourna difficilement son regard de celui de Rogue et se concentra sur quelque chose de neutre : les pierres du mur en face d'elle. L'effet fut presque immédiat. Les sombres pensées du garçons furent stoppées et elle partit en courant.

Chercher de l'aide.

Elle courait dans les cachots, en quête d'elle ne savait trop qui. Un professeur, un élève qui, lui, serait capable d'user de magie.

Mais les cachots étaient vides !

-Chloé ! Chloé !

Sa sœur ne pouvait pas être loin, non ? Mais personne ne répondait à ses appels ! Où était sa jumelle, sa moitié ?

-CHLOE !

Aucune réponse. Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

_Hum… Comme je le pensais, le rose va très bien à Servilus._

_Quelle honte. Je suis préfet et je ne suis même pas capable de limiter mes amis._

_Pourvu que personne ne me voit comme ça…._

_Hahaha ! Ce sale gras du cheveu paye bien le fait de s'être approché de ma Lily-Jolie !_

_Que fichait la fille Dumbledore dans ce couloir ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir des soupçons ? _

_Jedusor ne devrait pas être là. Peut être qu'il sait quelque chose sur les agressions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sourit jamais ? Est-ce qu'il est triste ? _

_QUI ETAIT JEDUSOR ?!_

-Miss Emerson ?  
Alice ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle était appuyée contre un mur, son professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal la dévisageait d'un air neutre.

-Qui est Jedusor ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Jedusor ? Je ne vois absolument pas de qui vous voulez parler. Mais je vais devoir m'assurer que vous allez bien. Venez.

Que lui voulait le professeur ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait entendue crier ? Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait vu ? Il lui tenait amicalement le coude et l'entraîna dans un couloir, sur le côté.

-Dans le couloir… Severus… Les garçons… De l'aide…

-De toute évidence, vous délirez. Il n'y a personne dans ce couloir. Les cours viennent de se terminer.

Elle se sentait encore plus perdue qu'auparavant. C'était une sensation qui lui revenait très souvent depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Quelle heure était-il ? Etait-ce la nuit ou le jour ?  
-Je vais aller me coucher, monsieur.

L'homme se figea, et arrêta de marcher brusquement.

-C'est vrai. Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à la Salle Commune ?

Alice se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Elle perdait pied, pour le moment. Et se promener toute seule dans ces couloirs vides la terrifiait. Pourtant… Le professeur la mettait très mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose, au fond de sa conscience sérieusement ébranlée, lui hurlait de se méfier.

-Non merci. Je vais parfaitement pouvoir rentrer toute seule.

-Si tu veux.

L'homme la lâcha et s'éloigna, avec un sourire aimable.

Bien.

Comment rentrer, à présent ?

_Couloir à gauche ._

Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille suivit le conseil venu d'elle ne savait où.

_L'escalier derrière la tapisserie rouge._

Alice suivit encore la directive. De minute en minute, de directive en directive, la sorcière trouva le chemin de la Salle Commune.

-Alissou ? Tu étais où ? Je me suis inquiétée de ne pas te voir au repas !

Alice se tourna vers le canapé où Chloé était assise, avec ses _amis ._Avec un froncement de sourcils agacé, la jeune fille ignora délibérément sa sœur pour se diriger vers le dortoir, vers son lit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était totalement perdue…

Les draps étaient chauds, elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil le plus profond.

_-Vous avez entendu ? Mimi a disparu…_

_-T'es bête Minerva ! Elle est morte ! C'est le monstre qui l'a tué !_

_Alice prit une moue pensive._

_-Ils vont fermer l'école, chuchota-t-elle, horrifiée._

_-Quoi ? Remarque, ce serait logique… Il y a quand même une élève qui a perdu la vie… Beth avait prit une expression émue._

_-Sauf si on trouve le coupable, lâcha Minerva._

_Alice ferma les yeux. Il était vrai que certains élèves, comme Minera, considéraient l'école comme leur seconde maison, voire comme leur unique maison. Ces élèves seraient vraiment très embêtés si Poudlard venait à fermer. Des étudiants risquaient de se mettre en quête de l'héritier de Serpentard._

_-Minerva…_

_La brune se tourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard interrogatif. La jeune fille lui prit la main. _

_-Ils ne fermeront pas l'école. Je connais mon oncle. Il fera tout son possible._

_Minerva était son amie. C'était son devoir de la rassurer. Alice rapprocha le corps de son amie du sien et la serra doucement dans ses bras. Elle connaissait les problèmes de la sorcière avec sa famille, et souhaitait sincèrement que le meurtrier se fasse prendre. Bath les rejoignit dans leur étreinte et la jeune Dumbledore sourit._

_Elle aimait tellement ses amies…_

* * *

**Voilà ! Si ça vous a plu, reviewez, etc.**

**TheFanne, On essaiera de répondre à ta question par rapport à Alice à la prochaine publication **


End file.
